


Too Late

by thedaltonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaltonwriter/pseuds/thedaltonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian at Kurt and Blaine's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

Sebastian moves forward to the dance floor, fixing his tie. His hands slide in his pockets as he watches Kurt stand next to Jeff, both of them doing the  _Single Ladies_  dance. He stands off to the side, watching as Kurt laughs at something Jeff says, his nose and eyes scrunching up.

“Someone should tell him that he can’t do that dance anymore.

Sebastian turns around to see Blaine standing next to him, looking fondly over at Kurt.

“Why not?” Sebastian asks.

“Well, he’s definitely not a single lady. I  _did_  put a ring on it.” Blaine grins and continues staring at Kurt. “God, and to think I could have messed it all up. I still think back to that. Kurt says the only way he got through it was by becoming friends with you.”

 _Fuck buddies. Rather, unofficial boyfriends_ , Sebastian wants to correct, but he says nothing. Kurt’s never found it fit to tell Blaine, and their wedding night isn’t the night to bring it up. “Happy to help,” he says instead. “Mind if I steal Kurt for one dance?”

“Be my guest. You are his best friend, after all.”

“Thanks, killer.” Sebastian winks and pats Blaine on the shoulder before making his way across the main floor, over to Kurt just as  _Single Ladies_  finishes. Some slow song Sebastian’s never heard before takes its place, and Sebastian moves over.

“May I have this dance?” Sebastian asks, stretching out his hand.

“Bas…” Kurt looks surprised, but he still grabs Sebastian’s hand. He moves closer to Sebastian, and Sebastian wraps his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt’s arms fall to his waist, and he squeezes. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Sebastian asks, moving to the beat of the song. He leans his head forward against Kurt’s and gives Kurt a bitter smile. “It’s cute how Blaine thinks we’re best friends.”

“It’s all we’ve been for a year now, Sebastian.”

“You never told him.” Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Of course you didn’t.”

“How was I supposed to tell him?”

“You weren’t even dating him when we started hooking up. He’d cheated on  _you_. You had every right to be with someone else.” Sebastian’s voice is low enough so that people around them can’t hear what they’re talking about. Kurt sighs, and Sebastian feels his breath against his skin.

“And after we got back together, and the two of us were still… doing our own thing?

“You mean when you were cheating on him?” Sebastian asks bluntly. He feels slightly guilty as Kurt flinches.

“Yes, that. I’m not proud of that, and after I couldn’t even talk to him for months when he did it, how was I supposed to admit that I was doing the same thing?” Kurt’s brow furrows, and he looks past Sebastian at Blaine, Sebastian assumes. “I cut him out of my life when I found out, but he did everything to show he was sorry. And he had an excuse. He was alone. When we started cheating, he was in New York with me. When was –“

“I love you.”

Sebastian’s remark cuts Kurt off, and Kurt stares at him, his mouth snapping shut.

“I can’t. Sebastian, you’re my best friend, but…”

“Tell me you don’t feel a thing. Tell me you don’t love me too.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment before dropping his gaze. He stays silent, but his silence is enough of answer.

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite. All you talk about is following your heart and having these big dreams, but then you lie to yourself.” Sebastian scoffs and purses his lips. “Whatever, Kurt.

Kurt draws back, and Sebastian’s sure that he’s angry. Instead, with a forced smile, for everyone around them, he pulls out a necklace that’s tucked into his shirt. It’s a silver chain with a small star at the end.

_“I mean, I’m sure everyone will think it’s like Berry’s stars,” Sebastian said, grinning, “but you’ll know better.”_

_“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt laughed. “I love it.”_

_“Of course you do. I picked it out, babe.” He winked at Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest, looking smugly at Kurt._

_“That was a terrible date. I mean, stargazing was a good idea,” Kurt added as Sebastian gave him an offended look. “We just were – It could have been better.” Kurt continued looking down at the necklace, flipping it between his fingers._

_“It was a first date. Those aren’t supposed to be magical. And to be fair, the make-up sex was definitely under our top twenty times. Or thirty.” Sebastian reached out to ruffle Kurt’s hair, but Kurt swatted his hand away with a scowl._

_“No touching. You’re going to mess it up,” Kurt said before lightening up and laughing again. “I really do like the necklace though. That was sweet of you. What’s the occasion, anyway?”_

_“None. I just saw it and thought of you. I’ve seen a few star necklaces, but they’ve all been gaudy, and even if you do have the taste of a girl –“ He dodged Kurt’s smack “ – I know you generally like simpler jewelry.”_

_“Thanks.” Kurt undid the clasp and put it around his neck, motioning for Sebastian to help him. Sebastian did it back again and looked at Kurt. “I love you, Bas.”_

_“Yeah, well…” Sebastian shrugged and smiled at Kurt._

_“Bas…” When Kurt gave him a look, Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh._

_“Okay, okay, I suppose I love you too.”_

_“Better.”_

Sebastian looks at the necklace and swallows. He can feel tears in his eyes, which he knows is ridiculous. There’s no point in crying.

“Is that enough of an answer for you?” Kurt says quietly before tucking it back in and straightening his tie and shirt.

“I –“ Sebastian ends up nodding as his throat closes up. He takes an unsteady breath and moves back in towards Kurt to finish the dance. Kurt falls into his arms and leans his head against his shoulder. Sebastian’s eyes close.

“That could have been us, you know… getting married,” Sebastian murmurs.

“It could have, but it isn’t.”


End file.
